PuzzlePrincess Tribute
by FEARLESS MASTER
Summary: I marked this as Saw, but this is just a collection of songfics dedicated to my German friend PuzzlePrincess, please read and review!
1. My Own Prison

Author's Note: Here's a collection of songfic that I would like to dedicate to PuzzlePrincess, enjoy!

My Own Prison

A court is in session, a verdict is inNo appeal on the docket todayJust my own sinThe walls are cold and paleThe cage made of steelScreams fill the roomAlone I drop and kneelSilence now the soundMy breath the only motion aroundDemons cluttering aroundMy face showing no emotionShackled by my sentenceExpecting no returnHere there is no penanceMy skin begins to burn(And I said oh) So I held my head up highHiding hate that burns insideWhich only fuels their selfish pride(And I said oh) We're all held captiveOut from the sunA sun that shines on only someWe the meek are all in oneI hear a thunder in the distanceSee a vision of a crossI feel the pain that was givenOn that sad day of lossA lion roars in the darknessOnly he holds the keyA light to free me from my burdenAnd grant me life eternallyShould have been deadOn a Sunday morningBanging my headNo time for mourningAin't got no time(And I said oh) So I held my head up highHiding hate that burns insideWhich only fuels their selfish pride(And I said oh) We're all held captiveOut from the sunA sun that shines on only someWe the meek are all in oneI cry out to GodSeeking only his decisionGabriel stands and confirmsI've created my own prisonI cry out to GodSeeking only his decisionGabriel stands and confirmsI've created my own prison(And I said oh) So I held my head up highHiding hate that burns insideWhich only fuels their selfish pride(And I said oh) We're all held captiveOut from the sunA sun that shines on only someWe the meek are all in one(And I said oh) So I held my head up highHiding hate that burns insideWhich only fuels their selfish pride(And I said oh) We're all held captiveOut from the sunA sun that shines on only someWe the meek are all in one

I created my own prisonShould've been dead on a Sunday morningbanging my headNo time for mourningAin't got no time

Author's Note 2 PuzzlePrincess: I hope you know what I'm trying to tell you with this songfic, "be true to yourself and please understand that all humans have flaws", please read and review!- FEARLESS MASTER


	2. Torn

Author's Note: Here's another songfic for the tribute, enjoy!

Torn

Peace is what they tell meLove am I unholyLies are what they tell meDespise you that control meThough peace is dead in my soulI have blamed the reasons forMy intentions poorYes I'm the one whoThe only one whoWould carry on this farTorn, I'm filthyBorn in my own miseryStole all that you gave meControl you claim you saved meThough peace is dead in my soulI have blamed the reasons forMy intentions poorYes I'm the one whoThe only one whoWould carry on this farPeace in my headLove in my headLies in my peace is dead in my soulI have blamed the reasons forMy intentions poorYes I'm the one whoThe only one whoWould carry on this farThough peace is dead in my soulI have blamed the reasons forMy intentions poorYes I'm the one whoThe only one whoWould carry on this far

Author's Note: Nina, I promise to send you a PM that explains the purpose behind these songfic, please read and review!


	3. What's This Life For?

Author's Note: Here's a songfic that I hope comforts you in hard times, enjoy!

What's This Life For?

Hurray for a childThat makes it throughIf there's any wayBecause the answer lies in youThey're laid to restBefore they've know just what to doTheir souls are lostBecause they could never find

What's this life forI see your soul, it's kind of grayI see your heart, you look awayYou see my wrist, I know your painI know your purpose on your planeDon't say a last prayerBecause you could never find

What's this life for

But they ain't here anymoreDon't have to settle the scoreCause we all liveUnder the reign of one kingBut they ain't here anymoreDon't have to settle the god damn scoreCause we all live Under the reign I said you know one king one king one kingBut they ain't here anymoreDon't have to settle the god damn score Cause we all liveUnder the reign of one king


	4. Rain

Author's Note: Here's a personal songfic from FEARLESS MASTER to PuzzlePrincess, enjoy!

Rain

Can you help me outCan you lend me a handIts safe to sayThat I'm stuck againTrapped between this lifeand the lightI just cant figure outHow to make it rightA thousand times beforeI've wondered if there's something moreSomething moreI feel its gonna rain like this for daysso let it rain down and wash everything awayI hope that tomorrow the sun will shinewith every tomorrow comes another lifeI feel its gonna rainFor days and daysI feel its gonna rainI've tried to figure outI cant understandwhat it meansto be whole againtrapped between the truthand the consequencenothings realnothings making sensea thousand times beforeI've wondered if there's something moresomething moreI feel its gonna rain like this for daysso let it rain down and wash everything awayI hope that tomorrow the sun will shineI feel its gonna rain like thisFall downWash away my yesterdaysFall downSo let the rain fall down on meI feel its gonna rain like this for dayslet it rain down and wash everything awayI hope that tomorrow the sun will shineI feel its gonna rain like this (so let the rain fall down)I feel its gonna rain like this (so let the rain fall down)I feel its gonna rain like thisI feel its gonna rain


	5. A Thousand Faces

Author's Note: Here's my thoughts towards PuzzlePrincess, enjoy!

A Thousand Faces

I stand surrounded by the walls that once confined meKnowing I'll be underneath themWhen they crumble when they fallWith clarity my scars remind meAsh still simmers just under my skinIndifference smile againSo much I hideHow is stepping back a move forward?Now I'm forced to look behindI'm forced to look at youYou wear a thousand facesTell me, tell which is youBroken mirrors paint the floorWhy can't you see the truthYou wear a thousand facesTell me, tell me which is youTell me which is youEerily time made no changePointing fingers, laying blameLying over and over and over and overDeceiving your mindDug my grace, trash my nameYet here I stand so you won't fade awayA different smile againSo much I hideHow is stepping back a move forwardNow I'm forced to look behindI'm forced to look at youYou wear a thousand facesTell me, tell which is youBroken mirrors paint the floorWhy can't you see the truthYou wear a thousand facesTell me, tell me which is youTell me which is youI bleed inside(Want to Bleed)Just let it out(You got to let it out)Just let it out(Got to let it out)I bleed inside(Want to Bleed Inside)Just let it out(You got to let it out)Just let it outLet it die


	6. Away In Silence

Author's Note: This songfic explains how I'm feeling these days, enjoy!

Away In Silence

You walked away in silence You walked away to breathe Stopped and turned around to say goodbye to me I'm pleading as your leaving I'm begging you stay I'm not the man I used to be, I've changed I'm not the man I used to be, I've changed Don't give up on us, don't give up on love Don't give up on us, don't give up on love If my life is the price, then my life it will cost Now that I'm picking up the pieces see the pain that I have caused It's hard to believe in someone you thought was lost Don't give up on us, don't give up on love Don't you walk away in silence... In tears you counted reasons Tears covered you it seemed Face down screaming "God help me please" I'm pleading as your leaving; I'm begging you to stay I'm not the man I used to be, I've changed I'm not the man I used to be, I've changed Don't give up on us, don't give up on love Don't give up on us, don't give up on love If my life is the price, then my life it will cost It will cost my life Now that I'm picking up the pieces see the pain that I have caused It's hard to believe in someone you thought was lost

Don't give up on us, don't give up on love Don't you walk away in silence Please come back to me Don't you walk away in silence I'm not the man I used to be! Well I pray that tomorrow you'll be home We can rebuild and forever we can go on Go on, and go on We can go on, well I pray that tomorrow you'll be home Look at horizons and let the light bring you home, bring you home Don't give up on us, don't give up on love Don't give up on us, don't give up on love If my life is the price, then my life it will cost Now that I'm picking up the pieces see the pain that I have caused

It's hard to believe in someone you thought was lost Don't give up on us, don't give up on love Don't walk away in silence Please don't walk away Don't you walk away in silence I'm not the man I used to be!


	7. Overcome

Author's Note: Here's the final songfic that I would to dedicate to PuzzlePrincess, enjoy!

Overcome

Don't cry victim to me everything we are and used to be is buried and gone now it's my turn to speak it's my turn to expose and release what's been killing me. I'll be damned fighting you, it's impossible, impossible! say goodbye, with no sympathy! I'm entitled to overcome completely stunned I'm numb knock me down throw me to the floor! there's no pain i can't feel no more. I'm entitled to overcome finally see what's beneath everything i am and hope to be cannot be lost. I'll be damned fighting you you're impossible, impossible! say goodbye with no sympathy! I'm entitled to overcome completely stunned I'm numb knock me down throw me to the floor there's no pain i can't feel no more I'm entitled to overcome You'll never know what I was thinking before you came 'round take a step, take a breath, put your guard down I cannot worry anymore of what you think of me I may be crazy but I'm buried in your memory I'm entitled to overcome completely stunned I'm numb knock me down throw me to the floor there's no pain i can't feel no more I'm entitled to overcomeI may be crazy but I'm buried in your memory...


End file.
